Jamea Returns
by PoPdAfAb
Summary: The sequal to "Jamea". Times collide and old conflicts are brought up in this continuation of my first story!


Well I know you have been waiting for my sequel to "Jamea" and you know what. I got a new computer and am ready to write again. I apologize to all the people who have been waiting. And you can hate me but I won't care. I have re-done my story and changed some elements. So here it goes.

Prologue:

_AN: If you don't know the story read "Jamea" under my profile._

It was a gloomy day in Jump city. The sky had a disgusting color of greenish-gray. It smelled of cold steel and fire. The streets had many cracks and dust from the tireless work of the citizens. Building statues, digging in mines. Buildings were demolished and debris fluttered through the air. Left were only the ruins of a once cheerful city. Were people laughed, played, and lived happily. But now it was practically a dictatorship. But people soon became accustomed to it. To the non-shining sun and the harsh conditions. But it had been like this ever since Slade and Ivory took rule.

So many years ago those two had come into a tyranny. Overrunning the city with fear and panic. The day that they attacked was truly gruesome. People got killed, buildings fell, and screams were heard. It was just fuel to keep them going. S loved power and he was most pleased when the city fell to him. A feat that he could've never accomplished without Ivory at his side. The child he had gotten so long ago. With her power they were easily obeyed. For if any one dare defy them they would suffer a horrible death. No one was there to protect the innocent people. Ivory had taken the Titans down one by one. United they stood but divided they fell. None of them were a match for her tremendous power.

The pair lived in a giant building that towered high above the city. It was the only decent looking building in the whole city. It had 4 main levels. Everything took place in this one building.

From the high top you could overlook all. The people looked like ants. Tiny insignificant ants, just slaving, waiting for their lives to be over. It was a domain especially set by for Ivory when she was a child. It was a place where she would dream of the day everything would be hers. She would pretend to order the people around and use sticks as scepters she would wave across the horizon. Not even Slade would venture up there. He believed every princess should have a place for herself.

On the second level were Ivory and Slade's quarters. Where they mainly lived when they weren't out watching their empire. Where documents were written, punishments were decided, and other things were done. No one was to ever go there. That level contained all types of full scale maps of Jump City, plans of rule, and secrets that nobody was ever to know. Any one who dare violate the sanctity of this place would surely die.

On the third level there was the Grand Hall. Where trials were held for citizen who broke the law. It was the last place any live person saw. Many lives were taken there and many tears were shed. But they were never minded because nobody truly cared. It was filled with pictures and historical archives. Of how the Titans were defeated and the accomplishments of the dictators. To remind all who rule this city and who ruled your life.

In the final level was the Prisoners Den. A place were those were taken pity upon or made special deals with Slade and Ivory would stay. For life. It was a very dark place cut-off from sunlight and fresh air. You were not allowed to visit. Many people there forgot what the upper world looked like. What a miserable place it was.

In the private quarters Ivory slept in her bed. It was quite massive. Made of the finest wood in all of Jump. Actually the only wood in Jump. But that was because Ivory deserved only the best for all the help she had given Slade. It had red satin sheets and a canopy over the top. Also the room had a master bathroom and a private room. That was were Ivory would practice looking over plans for this day. Soon Slade would not be there to look over her work and approve it. Everything had to be in perfect order. Most important was a giant screen in the middle of the wall. It was the way of communication between the two. An alarm soon rang and echoed off the walls of the room. Ringing in Ivory's ears. Upon hearing it she removed the covers and raised her head. Then surveyed the room. All things were in order. As she hopped out of her bed Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"Good Morning Ivory. I am very pleased to see you are awake. I hope that you have not forgotten what day it is on this glorious morning." He questioned.

She ran the question through her head and tried to remember what was so special about this day. Then reassuringly answered "Of course Slade. I would never forget about today. It is the day when I will rule the city. My day."

He smiled on the inside at her correct answer. "Yes Ivory. That day has finally come. This is what you were born for. Everything you have been training for will finally come to use. Today this illustrious empire we have created will become solely yours. To do with it whatever it is that you wish. Everyone will bow down to you as they have bowed to me. All the power and the wealth will be yours. You shall pass on my legacy and show that my name and yours will forever be feared. And I know… you will not fail me."

She turned and gazed upon the face of her master. Reminiscing about the speech Slade had given her so long ago. Then began to recite it. "Of course I will not fail you. You will not permit me to fail. I know you will not tolerate it. When I was placed in that chair beside your throne I swore my loyalty, commitment, and trust to you. That is a promise that I can not take back. And…I won't. But on the off chance that I do I will be shunned. I will be able to run but I won't be able to hide."

Again he smiled on the inside at the familiar words of the speech. Glad that she never forgot that. So it was safe in his mind that Ivory would stay with him. She would never leave. "Good. Very good. I see you have not forgotten anything. Now meet me in the Grand Hall. I have something to show you." Then his face disappeared.

Ivory had wondered what it was that Slade wanted to show her. She finished getting ready and grabbed her staff. It was a bronze scepter with a sparkling diamond jewel on the end of it. Straight from the mines deep beneath the surface. On awkward days when the sun managed to peek through the clouds it would shine. A symbol for Ivory's "diamond" eyes. The scepter showed that whoever held it was next to rule. She really didn't favor it because she wished for the mighty golden scepter Slade had. This would become hers today. Soon this scepter would go to her child. Whenever it was she decided to have a child. And they would dream of holding just like their mother.

She headed down the mighty stairs. They winded and had many corridors leading out of them. But she headed straight down. Then soon she arrived upon the great hall. Slade was standing there in front of her with a staff. She eagerly grabbed for it but he pulled it away. "Don't be so eager young ruler. This will belong to you once you have had a ceremony. Let us get you prepared." He finished as he motioned for her to follow. Ivory groaned lowly. She didn't really want a ceremony, only to claim her city. They walked over to the end of the corridor.

There before them was a picture from just recently. It showed Slade's face and his all too familiar mask. He looked very bold and striking. The picture had some special effect on everyone except for him. Ivory didn't really understand why it scared her. Something about how the colors triggered memories in the brain to fill you with fear. A very hard concept to understand. But all the while effective. "Computer, access area 42-G." he said to the portrait. The eyes of the portrait glowed in a deadly red color. "What method of entry?" the computer questioned. Slade pondered to himself. "Computer, take me by secret stairwell." He responded. The ground below them shook violently. The ground broke into separate levels. This exposed a set of stairs going underground. They proceeded in. When Ivory tried to enter an array of weapons had appeared before her face. She became nervous as sweat started to form on her face. One false move and they would surely fire at her. The computer was permitted to only let one person in with the genetic code it contained. That one person was Slade.

Seeing this Slade said "Computer, is that really necessary? You do know that is the future ruler? Stand down." The guns coiled back to which they came. Ivory regained her sanity again as he followed him down the dark hallway. "Be sure never to show your fear. The people will be able to sense it." He told her. Several times she almost tripped because there was no light. But she just followed the sounds of her master's footsteps. When they reached the bottom one light appeared only. Below it was one of the most beautiful things Ivory had ever seen.

A finely made metal suit. Much like the one Slade wore for years. It was have black and half orange. Crafted to look different then the original one. It shone in the reflected light. It's image being imprinted in her mind forever. When Ivory was a child she often envied the suit Slade wore. Next to her merely bronze suit his suit looked like it belonged to a mighty warrior. Someone who everyone feared. Ivory wanted to have that suit. Now the dream was coming true. She walked over to the case it was held in and took a closer look. All she could do was stare.

"Isn't it beautiful Ivory? I had it made just for you. Especially crafted to fit your figure. Every last thing about it makes it all the more reason for you to wear it. I know you will wear proudly." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Tracing her hand over the glass she responded "Yes it is very beautiful. Thank you. But are you really sure I am ready for this day? I mean… nothing will ever be the same once you have passed. Hearing that comment made Slade giggle. "Child you talk of change as something to be feared. You have been watching me do this for years. And as the years pass you will gain more knowledge. With it you will turn this empire into something greater than it is now."

Slade opened the case and took out the suit. It was a two piece suit with a front and back side. As he placed in front of her it clung to her body. Filling in every curve and form her figure had. The same with the back side. Now having it fully on she looked at it in the reflective glass. It looked very elegant. Tough yet feminine. It sort of gave her more power inside herself. Amusing how a simple change of clothes can make someone feel on top of the world. Then he put something in Ivory's hand. An emblem with a "J" on it. Ivory didn't know why there was a "J" but she didn't question. He signaled for her to put it on. As she did the emblem implanted itself inside the suit. It was now a part of it. Just distinguishing the suit even further. "Get a good feel to it. You'll have to wear it at all times. Ivory all the while found it harder to move. "It seems much heavier than my old suit." She stated. He looked at it and explained. "It's made that way to symbolize the weights of responsibility. Which you now carry."

Ivory wanted to get past all of this distraction. It was just making her more impatient. There was still one gift she wanted to receive. And she knew it was going to happen soon. "Let us go now. The ceremony is just about ready to begin." Slade said. He started to walk up the stairs making Ivory follow. They walked through the grand hall and to an elevator. Walking in Slade pushed a button and it began to go up. The vibrating motion racked on Ivory's nerves. "Do not be nervous about this day. You will be able to control all of this. People know what kind of power you have, what damage you are capable of, and who your master was. If you are not ready for today it would have surely shown by now." He said encouragingly. It was never like Ivory to doubt his words, but for today she made an exception. He did not truly know her fear.

Stepping out of the elevator they ran down a hallway of windows with dim light coming through them. You couldn't even really call it sunlight. It was more of just a natural glow. They approached a door made of industry steel. Ivory waited for Slade to open it. "Oh no Ivory. As the ruler you are the one who is permitted to step onto the platform first. It is your right." He resigned. She nodded her head and tried to open the door. It was quite heavy but she managed to get it opened. Looking outside she hesitated to step out there. She could hear the cheers of people. She really wondered are they cheers of her appointment to ruler or Slade's back down from rule. But they were forced cheers none the less.

Ivory walked out to the platform of solid stone ground. Her shoes clanked on it and she approached closer to the thrones. Slade followed behind her trying to give her confidence. She hoped soon she wouldn't need Slade to be there with her. After all she was not a child anymore. But she was here now and this day was going to happen. She believed she was ready and eager. Gazing upon the small throne and large throne in front of her. The throne she used to sit in looked very small now. Over the years she had grown. But the throne would not. She was no longer Slade's little girl. She was his young woman.

When she sat down in the giant throne the ground started to shake. Her face changed to worry as she wondered what was happening. She dare not get out of the chair. "Show no fear." She repeated to herself. But she couldn't help but question. Smoke starts too encase her in a cloud. She commenced to cough. As the smoke filed out she could see two cylinders rise up from the ground behind her. They were quite large. In them she could see two bodies. In the left cylinder was a boy and in the right one was a girl. They were familiar to her ever since she was a child. They were the bodies of the currently disbanded Teen Titans. The boy was there leader, Robin and the girl was Raven. Slade saw them as trophies of his victory over them. The others had fled to unknown locations, lucky enough to get away. But those two were not. Many people heard rumors that they were forming a resistance underground to overthrow them. But no proofs of these rumors were ever found. Ivory always thought it was inhumane to keep people as displays but over the years her opinion had changed. Right now she really couldn't care less.

Slade proceeded to walk past her to the edge of the platform. He stared into the face of millions of vacant stares. Waving his scepter over the crowd everyone silenced. He gave them a glare and signaled for Ivory to come to him. She jumped from the throne over to his side. Feeling nervous from all the eyes focused on her. Slade started his speech.

"I would like to remind everyone that today is he passing of the staff. I am getting on in my years and soon I will be gone. It is the day where I shall step down from my rule and hand it over to this young woman standing next to me. Last time seen she was just a child who had followed in my footsteps. But now she shall be making those footprints in which soon her child will follow. She will rule you with an iron fist and nothing shall ever change. And I know that she may turn this empire into something greater than it is now." Slade turned his head to Ivory. She stared at him with a look of impatience and anticipation. He raised his much coveted staff in his palms.

"Ivory, with this staff I pass on all my duties to you. I pass on my responsibilities to you. And I deeply entrust everything to you." Ivory took the staff from his hand. It was heavy as she expected and still warm from her master's tight grip. She loved how it looked, felt, and just about everything else. She was now the ruler of Jump City. Superior to everyone else in this place. Not even her master could overrule any decision she would make. All power was hers. The happiest she had ever felt in her entire life. Slade walked over to her and initiated an embrace. He started whispering in her ear. "You are everything I could have ever asked for as an apprentice. More than Robin or Terra could have ever been. You will continue my legacy."

The future Slade had always wanted was now a reality for him. Everything in life he wanted to accomplish was done. His name would never be forgotten. Never…

One night as Ivory was going to her room she noticed Slade in his room working on something. She pressed herself against the wall and tried to listen. "Yes. This plan is coming together perfectly. This time portal will allow me to go back and vanquish the titans even sooner than planned. They won't have a chance to get Ivory back from me and life will be even more prosperous than it is now." She heard Slade say. He always told Ivory if he was working on a project. But she wondered why he was keeping this a secret from her. Ivory was very concerned on this issue. But then it snapped in her head. A golden opportunity had shown up. With this time portal she could go back in time. She would be able to find out the mysteries of her life. Who her parents were and how she came to Slade. But how would she do it?

Finally this is the official first chapter of "Jamea Returns" after so long. Sorry for such the long wait again. Which goes to show you can't always rely on technology.


End file.
